


30 days of detention

by LisaMC, ReadInTheNight, ShippingOrange, Starriesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Secret Identity, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaMC/pseuds/LisaMC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starriesky/pseuds/Starriesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While James and Peter are stuck in detention for 30 days, the marauders decide to go on nightly strolls to make up lost time.<br/>Meanwhile a romance is starting to blossom between Sirius and Remus, as well as with James and Lily.<br/>What will happen in those 30 days and will their secret be discovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is rewritten from an RP into a story.
> 
> Lupin: Starriesky  
> Sirius: Myr  
> James: ShippingOrange  
> Peter: LisaMC  
> Lily: Darkness_Angels

It was a quiet evening at Hogwarts. In the Gryffindor common room, Remus Lupin was doing his homework.  
Remus enjoyed doing homework he loved the smell of the ink, the books, writing stuff down and ordering things in his head. Sirius Black on the other hand, who was one of his best friends and secret crush, didn’t like homework at all. Sirius had his legs on the table, while he was tapping with his quill on it, and of course not doing any of his homework. Lupin glanced up at him. "You should get to work, this essay is due tomorrow."  
Sirius sighed and pouted. "I don't have any inspiration Moony. What did I dream last night? I was running around as a black dog, with my friends who were a rat, a stag and a werewolf...Oh no wait, it wasn't a dream..." he smirked. Lupin rolled his eyes "Just make something up, you always do."  
Sirius laughed out loud suddenly "I wonder how much she'd give me if I wrote her an explicit sex dream...I mean, that has to happen sometimes!" Lupin shook his head and stared at him "I don't think she'd appreciate it," he deadpanned. Sirius laughed again and winked at him. "Daww, spoilsport."

A little blush appeared on Lupin’s face. Why had Sirius such an effect on him? "I am a prefect you know," he answered while he winked back at Sirius.  
Sirius looked down at his paper and started to write, murmuring to himself "Spotless behaviour required," he said with a smirk. Remus smirked back at him. "You know it."  
Sirius made a fake yawn and waved his quill at him without looking up. "That's not what you said last night." A weird feeling crept over Lupin while he sobered up. "That's different." Sirius looked up. "Oh come on, it's not like we only behave like crazy animals just one night a month... James would go crazy of boredom if you did that to him!" Lupin chuckled. "He wouldn't survive."  
“Indeed,” Sirius nodded. "He's probably dying right now. Poor Peter."  
"He knows better than to go along with James," Lupin answered, absent mindedly plucking on his quill.  
"Well it's their fault for getting caught.” Sirius barked. “James had the map, he should've used it. Now we're stuck together and I might die of boredom as well! Remus, pleeeease let's go outside?" he said with puppy eyes that only someone who was part dog could manage.

"Alright, fine." Lupin sighed, closed his books and stood up. "But only for a short while, then we'll go back to finish our essay."  
Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "Really? Merlin, Remus, you're the best!" He grabbed the map and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… Coast is clear Moony!" he said when he looked at the map.  
"Alright, let's go then," Lupin said and with a new adventure in their mind, they left the common room.

Sirius followed Remus trough the castle, checking the map regularly. "James is going to be so jealous if he finds out. We should pass outside of the detention room and make howling sounds," he said smirking.  
"Let's not do that, Mcgonagall is inside and she'll know it's us," grinned Lupin.  
"Naww.” Sirius sighed. “It would've been so funny. If Filch gives detention next time, we'll do that! He'll be so fucking confused."   
“No,” Lupinshook his head exasperated. "You’ll do that"  
They continued walking through the halls in a comfortable silence until they reached the doors to the school grounds. "Hey Moony, let’s play fetch!" Sirius said laughing, transforming into a hound.  
Lupinlaughed back. "That's not fair, I'm not as fast as you."  
Sirius barked and picked up a stick, wagging his tail and looking expectantly. Lupinraised his eyebrow with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look on his face.

Sirius transformed back and dropped the stick, laughing at Remus' face. "Ah come on, it would've been fun..."  
"It's weird to play fetch with your friend," Lupin laughed.  
"We do lots of weird shit, don't judge." Sirius grinned, poking Remus, who swatted Sirius' hand away "I always judge."  
Sirius winked and walked towards the lake. "That's why we keep you around. Want to take a dive?" Lupinfollowed Sirius with a sour face towards the water. "Really Sirius? It's past curfew."  
"See, that's why we need the judging thing," Black answered, splashing some water towards Remus with the tip of his shoe.  
"Oh alright," Lupin mumbled while he splashed some water back.  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Or not." He changed into dog form and jumped with 4 paws at once into the water right beside Remus.  
Remus sputtered as he got covered in water, clothes soaking wet and hair plastered to his forehead "Sirius!"

Sirius happily barked back, sticking out his tongue, which looks really bizarre as a dog.  
“Sirius!” Lupin shouted when he decided not to give a crap anymore and jumped on top of Sirius, pushing him underwater  
Sirius sputtered on his turn and trashed around, going down and changing back into human in his confusion. He pulled Remus along, shouting "you bastard!" When he got his head above the water. Lupinloosened himself from Sirius' grip, laughing when he got his head above the water "That's what you get Padfoot!"  
With a smile, Sirius threw his head back, laughing at the situation. They were both sitting with their clothes on in the lake in the middle of the night. "Now my clothes are all wet! Thank Merlin the map is waterproof!"  
Lupingrinned "Thank Merlin we know the spell to dry our clothes! Imagine walking back into the common room like this" Sirius laughed and dropped backwards into the lake, making himself float. "At what time were James and Peter getting back?" he asked, still grinning  
Lupinshrugged "I think Peter said around 11."  
"Ok," Sirius hummed "We still have time." Without any warning he turned around and grabbed Remus' wrist to pull him backwards into the water. Remus got back above the water "Stop doing that!" He sputtered.  
Sirius pouted, but then smiled, tugging Remus' wrist playfully a few more times. "Make me Moony." Lupingrinned at Sirius, when he pushed Sirius back underwater.  
"Noo-bdbefvbbvufgv" Sirius managed before he goes down, but underwater, he changed into a dog and escaped from Lupin’s grip. In the dark, he couldn't be seen in the water and he didn't come up.

Lupingrinned at first, but grew worried when Sirius doesn't resurface. "Sirius?" He shouted towards the water, searching, but couldn't see him "Sirius!"  
Sirius, who could hear him from under the water, swam around his friend as silently as possible. When he was behind Remus, he jumped out of the water, on his back and licked his ear.  
Remusjumped, shocked by the action. "Sirius! Don't do that, I thought something happened!"  
Sirius changed back into his human form with a sad face. "Daww, you were worried! I wasn't under for more than a minute!" But then a sly grin appeared on his face. "But something could have happened. All sorts of things live in this la- Remus, look out, behind you!!"  
Lupinturned around, tense and ready to do whatever was necessary.  
"Booh"! Sirius shouted, but it was ruined by his laughter. "Oh come on, I was just kidding!"  
Lupincrossed his arms, glaring at Sirius. "I should have known better," he muttered.   
Sirius, who was almost laughing tears, patted him on the back. "I can't believe you fell for that!" he said. "You're a fierce and powerful werewolf, you're on top of the food chain, darling."  
Lupinturned away. "I never asked to be," mood turned sour. He still didn't like werewolf jokes, it was still a sensitive spot even after all those years with the marauders.  
Sirius sighed. "Oh come on Remus, we had this conversation before. I didn't ask to be a Black either, we're just going to make the best of it. And at least your problem has some advantages..."  
Lupinscoffed at Sirius' answer. "Advantages? I become a monster, a killer. If I don't lock myself up, I'll attack people Padfoot!" Sirius smiled softly. "Heeey, I got to be a dog thanks to you! I think it's awesome!" he said, quickly changing into a dog, sticking his tongue out with the puppy-eye look and the wagging tail, trying to cheer Remus up.  
Lupinchuckled, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you."  
Sirius tried to answer while still in dog form, and it looked hilarious. He changed back into human form and shook his head laughing. "I was saying, it's almost eleven, you could start by dry spelling me."  
"Do it yourself Padfoot."  
Sirius sighed. "Why can't I ever be lazy with you around, Moony?" he said, flicking a last drop of water his way before getting up.  
Lupingot up as well. "You'd end up getting expelled without me," he answered affectionately.  
Sirius smiled and stepped out of the lake. "Hmm, you take good care of the kids, Moony."  
"Sirius, you make me sound like an old man," Lupin scowled and decided to get out as well, flicking his wand to dry his clothes and hair.  
Sirius laughed. "You often sound like one, it's your own fault," he said jokingly, changing into a dog and shaking the water from his pelt, making sure to hit Remus.

Remus put his hands up, trying to protect himself "Wha - Sirius! I just dried myself!"  
Sirius changed back to human. "It's not as if you can't just do it again." He laughed, but he waved his wand over both himself and Remus and dried them both. "Will you believe me if I tell you I am sorry?" Lupin raised an eyebrow. "You really expect me to believe you now?"  
"Of course not,” Sirius grinned. “I had way too much fun to regret this." He pulled out the map and nodded when the road was safe.  
Lupin glanced at the map. "Let's go," he said and started to walk back to the castle.  
Sirius grabbed Remus' shoulder. "Remus, wait." Remus turned around. "What is it?"  
Sirius' hand went up to Remus' face and he plucked a piece of green goo out of his hair. He shrugged. "Algae."  
A small smile appeared on Lupin’s face when he rubbed his hand through his hair. "Thanks Padfoot." A small blush colored Sirius’ face when he realized his hand was still on Remus' shoulder, so he removed it fast. "Uh- no problem."  
"Let's get going Sirius," Lupin said and he turned around to continue his walk to the castle.  
Sirius smiled. "Remus?"  
"Hmm?" Lupin turned back to him, chuckling. "We're never going to get back if you keep stopping me."  
Sirius looked at his feet. "I was just kidding- but actually- thanks for going outside with me instead of doing your homework." Lupin smiled. "No problem. I could use the distraction."  
"James will be so jealous if he finds out we took an almost-midnight dive.” Black laughed. “We really should do that again. Who votes pro pushing Prongs in when detention ends?"  
Lupin chuckled at the thought. "We should."  
When they finally made it back to the great door, Sirius looked deep into Lupin’s eyes. "Good to know I have a partner in crime," he said, before giving Remus a playful wink and disappearing through the door.  
Remus followed Sirius back inside, with the hope that he wouldn't regret it.

On their way to the common room, Sirius looked at the map and elbowed Remus. "James and Peter are already back. Oops."  
Lupin shrugged. "You and James run off all the time, we can have some fun too."  
Sirius barked a laugh and took the last turn to the common room. "Yeah, true. But he might still be an ass about it after an evening with McGonagall." Remus grinned back at him. "Who wouldn't be."  
When they arrived at the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius said the password and pushed open the door, singing. "JAAAAAMES MAH LOVE!"  
Lupin sighed and followed Sirius, shaking his head at Sirius' usual antics.

James Potter looked pissed off when Sirius and Lupin walked in. "So, where have you guys been? Do you know what Wormtail and I had to do? McGonagall was so pissed that she made us write boring stuff." Then he glared at Sirius and Lupin. "I bet you two had a little fun time."  
Lupin smiled, used to James' fake anger. "We did actually." James rubbed his hand through his hair. He knew that Lupin was used to his drama, but it was still fun to do. "Eugh." He sighed. "I don't want to know what you two were doing in the dark, but McGonagall was not so bad though. It's just that I really have an urge to run outside and shift, or play Quidditch. Or both, yeah, both is good. So? Do you want to join me? Peter was a little tired so he went to bed, but you know how young the night is." James looked hopeful at Lupin and Sirius. It was not a full moon yet, but he missed their little strolls outside.  
Lupin shrugged. "Why not, we might as well go back outside."  
James made a wide smile. "Let's go then, who has the map? I don't want to be caught again."  
With a wide grin on his face, Sirius looked at Remus hopefully. "So no more divination homework? You're awesome Moony!"  
"You'll be finishing it when we get back Padfoot,” Lupin warned.  
Sirius pouted. "Daww, but let’s go then!"  
James laughed at Lupin. "C'mon Moony! Don't be so serious, homework is boring, let's have some fun."   
"We will, but afterwards we're finishing our homework," Lupin answered while he gave James a 'don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-eat-you' look.  
"Ooooh, he's serious, Prongs." Sirius smirked.  
"Don't worry bro, we know how soft our big bad wolf really can be." James winked meaningfully at Sirius and Lupin. "I really hope to see some action this evening. Maybe there are some monsters from the forbidden forest roaming at the school grounds."  
Sirius smiled. "We already took a dive into the lake. I got abducted by a monster and Moony got all concerned about me!"  
Lupin rolled his eyes. "Let's not go looking for it on purpose, you guys may be able to change into animals but I can't." He glared at Sirius. "You're an ass you know."  
Sirius winked back at him. "I know you love my ass~"  
“Eugh.” James made a face. "Please, get a room. Try to remind me why I have to share a dorm with you two?" A little smile appeared on his face when he turned his back to Lupin and Sirius. He knew that there was something between those two, but that they were both to afraid or just too stubborn to admit it.  
Remus ignored Sirius and motioned his hand to the door.  "Let's just get going now, or it'll be too late."  
“Of course Moony,” James said and walked to the door of the Gryffindor common room, knowing that his pals would follow. "We have the map with us right? Because if we don't, you can always join me at detention class."  
Sirius nodded when he followed James. "I fell into the lake with it, so now we know it's waterproof."  
"Awesome,” James replied. “you have to show me that."  
"You mean you jumped into the lake with it," Lupin scolded back at Sirius.  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I was in dog form, my clothes don't get wet that way either. You pushed me under later," he said, indignant.  
Remus Lupin shrugged. "You asked for it."

Lily Evans entered the Common room and bumped into James, Remus and Sirius who were walking towards the door. "Where do you think you're going? You already have detention, do you want more?"  
Sirius hissed and turned around. "I don't have detention. Remus doesn't have detention either," he said, grinning at her.  
Lupinsmiled kindly at Lily. "Don't worry, I'll keep them out of trouble."  
James shot an amused glare at Sirius before he looked at Lily. "Ah Evans, pretty as always I see. Well, we are going to do some stuff and you came from outside, so where are you coming from?"  
Lily raised one eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "I came back from Slughorn’s dinner. Not that you have to know that. You can't go outside, if the teachers see you we'll probably lose points."  
James smirked. "You're falling for old guys now Evans?"  
"Jealous?" she asked, giving James a poisonous look.  
Remus gave James warning glare. "Lily, we'll be careful. Have we ever been caught after hours?" They hadn't been caught since 3rd year.  
Lily believed Remus, he was the only one of the little group she trusted. Even so she had no good feeling about it. "I know Remus, but it's late. You have a lot of homework and I know you haven't done it yet. And tomorrow we have an important test."  
Lupin nodded."I already told them they'll finish their homework when we get back."  
"We will." James agreed and winked at Lily.  
Sirius nodded eagerly, trying his puppy eyes. "Yes, we will."  
Lily ignored Potter and looked at Remus. "You're a prefect remember? It means that you have to be responsible for the rest of your house. By doing something like this you're putting yourself and your friends in trouble." Lily looked at the ground, knowing that she acted like their mother and she didn't like it. "I'm just scared something might happen."  
Lupinput a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine Lily. They'll go outside with or without me, at least I'll be there to keep them out of trouble."  
James sighed when Lupin had to reassure Evans that it would be OK. "Being a perfect also means that he can run in the hall at night, So… Let's go."  
“Yeah,” Sirius agreed with James. “He's our chaperone~"  
Lilylooked at Remus and sighed. "OK, you can go." She swallowed and made a hard decision. "But I'm going with you."

"That's fine," Lupin replied with a grin at James, knowing he'll freak out.  
Sirius groaned. "You can't be serious! Remus, talk her out of this!"  
Lily crossed her arms. "Try me."  
"No!" James cried and he looked shocked at Lupin. It would be shift night, strolling at the school ground, having fun. Evans would spoil it! “No I agree with Sirius. She can't come with us."  
Lupin shook his head."Lily can come if she wants to." The truth was that he didn't want to feel left out while the others ran around as animals, so he was secretly happy that Lily chose to tag along.  
James shot a meaningful look at Lupin. "She’ll come along next time too?"  
Lupindidn’t answer, looking away instead.  
Sirius tried his puppy eyes on Remus. "But, but..." then he looked at James. "Oh, you'll annoy Evans so hard she'll be gone in 5 minutes, that's all right."  
Lily who overhead everything what Sirius said just smiled. "Let's see about that."  
James sighed. "OK, let's go, maybe we'll lose her on the way."  
Sirius pushed open the portrait and looked into the hallway. He shot James an alarmed look, because with Lily here they could not check the map. Sure, no one had been around only minutes before, but it was still risky.  
Jamessaw the worried look on Sirius' face. He couldn't get caught for a second time but he just hoped that they didn't bump into a professor. They couldn't shift either... unless they dumped Lily with Moony and went on a run or something. "What are we going to do?" he mouthed at Sirius.  
Remus watched Sirius and James panicking, secretly enjoying it. It was fun to see them all flustered instead of him for a change. he smiled at Lily. "They'll be look out to make sure no one is around."  
Sirius threw an annoyed look at Remus trying to figure out how the fuck he was supposed to make sure no one was around if he couldn't watch the map, which was tucked into his pocket.  
Lily, who wasn't really listening to what was happening around her, mumbled to herself. "This is not a good idea, this is not a good idea." When she heard a sound she grabbed Remus' hand, horror was written in her eyes.  
Sirius eyed Lily's hand around Remus', huffing, annoyed and rolled his eyes. "Lily, behind you!"  
Lupin’s eyes widened "Hide!" he whispered, pulling Lily along with him to the nearest closet, ripping open the door and gently pushing Lily inside. He followed her in, closing the door. He trusted James and Sirius would be fine, he had to protect Lily.

Sirius groaned in desperation. "Goddamnit Remus, that's the second time this evening you fall for that joke, you should know better!"  
"Damn, it's not a joke, it's real," James whispered to Sirius when Lily and Lupin went into the nearest closet. "We have to hide." Quickly he looked through the hall to search for another closet, but without success. "We have to find something."  
Sirius swore. "I suppose you don't have your cloak Prongs?"  
James closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I do, it's in my pocket." James took the cloak out of his pocket and tucked him and Sirius inside of it. In the distance they heard silent footsteps of someone who was coming closer.  
Sirius pulled the map from his pocket and looked at it. "McGonagall. Shhh," he whispered, just before she passed their hall.  
"Ok," James shushed back. "Lupin and Lily are in a closet. Why did he take Lily into the closet?"  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because if Lily was here we couldn't have hid under the cloak, and we didn't all fit in the closet. Remus is smart, remember."  
"I had expected a little more support from you Padfoot," James whispered. "Lily is with Lupin in a closet, why didn't he choose you to run off with?" He didn't really like the fact that Lily was with Lupin.  
Sirius sighed and pushed the cloak off. "Then McGonagall would have found you and Lily in the hall, and that would've been so fucking fantastic right?" He walked towards the closet door, but hesitated to open it. He knew that it was silly, but he still looked at James with his hand above the handle. James gave him a sarcastic look and nudged Sirius to go on with opening the door. "Coast is clear I think." 

Lily held her breath, only when the sound of the footsteps was gone did she dare to breathe again. "I think whoever it was is gone. Thank you for hiding me Remus."  
Lupin smiled, relieved. "Let's get back to the others." He opened the door and looked back at Lily. "No problem." He smiled at her, before he walked out of the closet. Lily smiled and followed him. Sirius ,who was right behind the door, had to jump back to not get it into his face.  
Lupin grinned when he looked at Sirius' baffled face.  "Sorry Sirius."  
Sirius sighed. "I was just about to do an impression of McGonagall, Remus, thanks for ruining my prank."  
Lily looked around and her smile grew wider. The little closet incident had given her courage. "Are we still going outside or are we going to spend our night here in the hallway?"  
James jumped between Lupin and Lily. "Was it nice in the closet Moony?" Then he turned at Lily. "Let's go before McGonagall is back."  
Lupin raised an eyebrow at his nickname, but decided not to draw attention to it. "Yes it was, Lily is very nice."  
Lily smiled. "Yes, it was very nice. Remus is my hero on a white horse for saving me rom Mcgonagall."  
James made an eyebrow twitch. "Hero? Lupin?"  
Sirius threw them a dark look. "Yeah sure, one trip to the closet and they're both sold. I'll go wake up Peter for her entrance ceremony to the club. No luck James."  
"Do what you want Sirius.” Lily said, “but in the meantime I'm going outside. I've come this far, I'm not going back."  
"For once I have to agree with you Lily." James nodded as he used this opportunity to walk next to Lily and throw his arm around her shoulders.  
Remus grinned at Lily, happy she joined him in the teasing. "I agree, let's get going."  
Lily rolled with her eyes and pushed James' arm from her shoulders. "You wish."  
James went mumbling back to Sirius. "I told you that she fancies Lupin, it's probably the mystery thing that all girls fall for."

When Lily was finally outside she looked around, she hadn't seen the school grounds by night before. Sure she had seen them out of the window from the common room or when she was on the astronomy tower. However she had never seen them like this before. "Wow, it's so nice at night. The moon is so beautiful," she whispered.  
Sirius snorted and threw a funny look at Remus. "Sooooo pretty" James mouthed at Sirius behind Lily's back. "I think some company thinks otherwise," he whispered to Sirius.  
"So why did you guys actually want to go outside?" she asked. Curiously she looked from Remus to Sirius and at last to Potter.  
Remus smiled sheepishly at the moon comment and shrugged at lily's question. "I just followed James and Sirius to keep them out of trouble."  
Sirius whispered, "James, was the pretty part about the moon or Lily? You're too obvious Prongs." Then, for everyone he added, "We can get some brooms and go flying?"  
"Yeah” James agreed. “I told Sirius and Lupin that it was a pretty night for quidditch."  
Lily turned to James. "Ok, just so you know, I've never played quidditch before, but I've been rooting for Gryffindor ever since first year, so I know the rules."  
Sirius threw a quick glance at Remus and then a little longingly to the lake. "Or w- Nah, never mind....who votes for quidditch?"  
"I don't really have to vote. I'm always for quidditch bro," said James.  
Lily smiled at the enthusiasm. "I'm in."  
"Ok," Lupin said with a small smile on his lips. "I'll watch."  
Sirius looked at Remus with puppy dog eyes. Why was he always watching, it was no fun. "Oh come on Remus, even Evans is joining us. Just this once, Mo-Remus?"  
Lily looked at Lupin. "Oh come on Remus! I'm playing too. Please, it will be fun. and otherwise we'll be one player short."  
James joined Sirius. "C'mon pall."  
"Please Remus, please." Lily begged, she actually got excited about the idea of playing Quidditch at night. "Please?"  
Remus sighed. "Alright then, but only because you'll be a player short." He smiled sheepishly at the boys "You guys know I'm a terrible flyer."  
Sirius felt a little grumpy that getting Remus to play only seemed to work now that Lily was here. "You know we don't mind that. Let’s play 2 against 2."  
James smiled at Lily's enthusiasm. "Ok, so who is going to team up with who? Because Sirius and I are good players, so maybe we have to play separate."  
Lupin turned to Lily. "Who do you want to play with? I'm fine with both."  
Lily looked from Sirius to James. "Sirius, you're a nice guy, but everyone knows that Potter is better at Quidditch and if I want to win, I know with who I need to team up." Lily looked James in the eyes. " Do you want me as your teammate Potter?"  
James gave a surprised smile when Lily asked to be in his team. "Euh... Y.. Yes, Of course." Maybe this wasn't a lost cause at all.  
Lupin smiled at Sirius and stepped a little closer. "Look like we'll be working together."  
Sirius smiled back at Remus, really happy that they'd finally convinced him to join. "Don't worry, we can do this."  
"You think Pa...Sirius." laughed James. "Lily and I are so going to win this."  
Lupin grinned. "I don't think so."  
“Competition is ok, but one question… where do we get brooms?" Lily asked with a twinkling excitement in her eyes.

* * *

 

At the end of the match, Remus and Sirius had won with 80-70. It was close call, but they had won. Sirius was really happy and told Remus all about the flying tricks he used. James on the other hand, was sulking. The group walked over to the forbidden forest while they were having a nice little chat.  
"I really thought better of you," Lily said. "When you have to play against Slytherin, you look way better then when you play against your friends. I thought we were going to win this together and now we lost. Thank you very much." She teased him.  
In front of them Sirius laughed and clapped Remus on the shoulder. "And Remus was really great, he should play more often!"  
Remus grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't that good."  
James pouted while he walked beside Lily. "With Slytherin I have some anger in me and by the way," he whispered. "I wanted some more bonding time between Remus and Sirius. Don't you see how they are totally falling for each other. They just can't admit that they are in love."  
"Everyone knows that they are all over each other,” Lily whispered back. “I just think that they are the only ones who don’t notice. Why do you think I act so close to Remus? He's my friend too, you know. I wanted to help him a little bit." Lily shot James a playful smile.

* * *

It was dark when Peter got up and looked around, noticing that all of his friends were gone. He took a moment to think where they could be and decided to go out and look for them. He could try the forbidden forest first, but to get there fast and unseen, he had to transform into his animal form. After he had changed, he ran as fast as he could into the direction of the forbidden forest. With his rat-ears, he could hear better than as a human and so he was able to find his friends really fast. When he was near, he changed back into himself and jumped behind a tree, trying to scare them all. "Whaa!" he shouted, while he tried to look scary. Indeed, he tried...

Sirius blinked slowly. "Hey Peter." Lupin took his eyes off Sirius and turned around to face him, hoping that Lily didn't notice anything "Hey..."  
James made a false scared face when Peter appeared. "Dang Pete, you just scared me."  
"Peter? Where did you come from?" Lily was surprised to see him coming from behind a tree when he hadn't been there a second ago. How could he have been there?  
Peter heard a girls' voice and his head turned around when noticed that Lily Evans was amongst them. What was she doing here? "I..." he said, not really knowing how to explain this. He wasn't that good in finding a quick excuse like Sirius or James could. So he looked quickly to his friends, with a plea in his eyes he asked them for help.  
"Euuuuh." James said. while he looked at Sirius and Lupin. "Peter knew we were going outside, right guys?"  
Remus nodded and turned to lily. "You didn't see him? I saw him come here."  
“Me too,” Sirius nodded seriously.  
"I didn't." Lily frowned, not really believing what they told her.  
"He was there Lily,” James reassured her. “You probably looked over him because he is so small. Sorry, but it’s true Peter."  
“Indeed,” Remus confirmed.  "You were saying something to James when he came over."  
"About the match and stuff." James nodded. ' How it was a pity that we lost... ok, you were right, but we had so much fun."  
Peter looked at James who made a remark about his size. He hated James when he did that, but this time he didn't say anything about it. Anything was good now to make sure Lily didn't find out about their secret. "You guys were playing a game? Who won?" he asked, hoping that changing the subject would make Lily forget about his sudden appearance.  
"Yeah, I was telling you how disappointed I was in Potter.” Lily nagged. “But even so, that tree isn't that big and we would have heard him coming. There are a lot of dead leaves on the ground, we should have heard it..."  
Sirius grinned at Peter. "Me and Remus! We both played really well!"  
Lupin smiled at Sirius. "You mean you played well, I just helped a little."  
"You guys won because I was tired of detention," James came in between.  
Lily made a fake scowl. "yeah right. A hero on the field, but if it's against his friends he can't play anymore."  
"He's always polite." Peter said and smiled.  
James looked at Peter and Lily. "You know why I let them win," he whispered. "Think about their love."  
Sirius, who didn't hear a thing, laughed. "And Remus is too modest, but it was really fun playing with him."  
Lupin smiled. "Yes, it was surprisingly fun."  
“It was,” Lily confirmed. “Maybe we have to do a rematch.”  
James laughed playfully. "Even if we lost I had fun playing with you. Let's have some more fun by going on a date."

"This is already the third time you ask me on a date this month James!" Lily sighed and she shot him a fake angry look. "However, if you let me join for another secret match at night, I'll go on a date with you. BUT only if we win."  
Sirius whistled. "Oh boy, obligatory rematch it is."  
"Yes it is," Lupin laughed.  
"Deal," James grinned.  
"I bet they'll win next time," Lupin wispered to Sirius.  
"I was just about to tell you the same. We'll take one for the team," Sirius whispered back.  
Lily looked James right in his eyes. "But you have to win, otherwise I won't come to your next Quiddich match."  
Peter remained silent while he looked at his friends that were discussing things about the match he didn't see and a potential re-match.  
James made a sad face. "But I'll need you there, you'll be my lucky charm Evans." Than he looked at Peter who was standing there. "Peter, what if you are referee next match?"  
"He can also take over for me if he wants to," Lupin offered.  
"I'm not good at playing quidditch,” Peter mumbled, “so I guess I'll be the referee in your next match, if everyone agrees with it."  
"I'm ok with everything," James grinned. It was nice to see Lily on a broom. As long as she was in, he didn't care.  
"Fine with me as well," Lupin smiled, thinking about Sirius' quidditch moves.  
"So if nobody is something against it, I'll be the referee next time," Peter said and he knew already that he had to be extra hard on Remus and Sirius, so James could win the game and the date with Lily.  
Sirius winked at Peter, seeing that he understood his plan.

Remus glanced at the sky, furrowing his eyebrows. "We should get back inside, it's getting really late." being a werewolf and knowing the moon really well, he could see what time it was from the position of the moon.  
Sirius groaned. "Oh crap, the dream diaries for divination."  
"Oh no!” James shouted. “I forgot about that as well. What if I tell her that I died in my last dream and that I haven't had dreams since then?"  
Sirius sighed. "She'll probably get a heart-attack and tell you should already be dead. I was going to write down porny dreams, but Remus didn't allow it." He pouted.  
"Why not?” James asked. “She would have given you a 100! Maybe she creeps into your room."  
Peter looked at his watch. "You're right Remus, it's past one AM." he said and then heard the boys talking about the diary for divination. "I wrote that I had a dream about me being surrounded by evil candy that wanted to eat me." he said, while he shrugged.  
Lily looked at the boys. "Why don't you just write what you dreamt? I wrote about my dreams, and I can assure you that my last one was a nice dream." Lily's eyes softened, remembering the dream.  
Peter looked at Lily. "Because I don't remember what I dream. The moment I open up my eyes, I've forgotten all about it."  
Lupin glared at James and Sirius. "No porn dreams."  
"Spoilsport Lupin." James jawned.  
"Daww." Sirius snorted.

Quibbling about their homework, they walked back to the Gryffindor common room where they said goodnight to Lily.   
When they finally arrived in their dorm the Marauders looked at each other. They had to talk.  
Remus looked at Peter. "Wormtail, please try to be more careful next time. If Lily saw you..."  
"How could I possibly have known that you've been talking to that girl?” Peter yelled. “I didn't have the map and we always go as our animal self to the forest." he said, trying to defend himself.  
"It wasn't only Peter, and he didn't know.” Sirius stated. “We all almost slipped up with the names too. We can't risk taking her out too often or she'll figure it out in no time, she's smart enough."  
Lupin sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I know, sorry Peter. It's just, if Lily found out what I am..." he shrugged "I don't want to lose her friendship."  
Sirius looked at him sadly. "I don't think she's someone who would judge you for it. She's muggleborn, and an open-minded person."  
  
Lupin smiled sadly. "Muggleborns hate werewolves too."  
James sighed. "I think she can be nice, as long as she stays away from Snape, Moony."  
"Don't forget that she is friends with Secretus.” Peter coughed. “If she could be friends with someone of Slytherin, she surely can be friends with a wolf."  
Sirius almost rolled of his bed laughing.  
Lupin smiled. "We'll have to wait and see if she finds out." He raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "What are you laughing at?"  
"Everything is an improvement if you hung out with Secretus, Peter's so right on that." Sirius hiccupped.  
"As long as she doesn't date him it's fine," James sneered.  
Lupin smirked at James. "Jealous?"  
"No I'm not," James stuttered. "It's just that I don't want her to hang out with the wrong people."  
You're jealous," Peter said with a big smile.  
"No I'm not," James murmured. "Ok, maybe just a little, but she can't go with slugslimehair Snape."  
Sirius stared at the roof. "I can't believe she still hangs out with him. He's really hanging out with the wrong people and he's insufferable. Not that she's not, but in a total different way."  
"Lily and Severus are childhood friends,” Lupin said knowingly. “She wants to help him."  
"Even after he was rude to her in front of other students," Peter said.  
James fell on his bed with a sad feeling in his stomach. "Indeed, and I don't understand why she likes him. It's not like he has good looks or brains or something..."  
"Severus is smart, especially in potions.” Lupin pointed out. “We don't know what he was like before he meddled with the wrong crowd, maybe Lily sees the old him."  
James snorted. "Yeah right, but enough about Snape, what about you two? Peter and I really want to know what's happening."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
Sirius choked on the water he was trying to drink. "What's 'happening'? Nothing's 'happening'!"  
“You know perfectly well what he's talking about. We're not stupid." Peter smirked.  
"I agree with that one Peter." James concluded.  
Remus, who was little hurt at Sirius' reply, didn't try to show his feelings. "Sirius is right, nothing's going on."  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't be shy, we wouldn't hate you guys for it. You two are still going to be our best friends," he said with a smile.  
Sirius laughed without joy. "C'mon guys, as if anything could happen between us?" Without looking at anyone he slid under his sheets  
and he closed the curtains with his wand.  
James looked awkwardly from Lupin to Peter. "Well Peter, maybe it's better if we go to bed."  
"Maybe it is" Peter said and after an awkward silence, he walked in the direction of his bed, where he put on his pajamas. "Well, good night everyone!" he said when he stepped into his bed and closed the curtains.  
Lupin froze at Sirius' words, quickly turning his back to James and Peter so they couldn't see his hurt expression. "Let's go to bed." He went over to his bed and closed the curtains. There he sat down heavily, eyes glued on his bedspread. He already knew his crush wouldn't turn into anything, but to hear Sirius utter those words... it really hurt. He quickly changed into his pajamas and slid under the sheets. Lying on his side he closed his eyes, a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.


	2. Day 2 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back from our hiatus with a brand new chapter. Have fun reading :).  
> Lupin: Starriesky  
> Sirius: Myr  
> James: ShippingOrange  
> Peter: LisaMC  
> Lily: Darkness_Angels

The next morning Lily was early for breakfast and still sleepy from the night before. She couldn't believe what she had done, disobeying the school rules and agreeing on going on a date with Potter! Potter of all people! What had she been thinking? She groaned at the same moment as Remus came to sit next to her.  
Remus saw Lily sitting at the table and walked over to her. With a sigh he plopped down next to her "Hey," he smiled. The others were still asleep, and Remus didn't want to wait for them.  
"Good morning." Lily said. "Please tell me that yesterday evening was a dream." Her voice a little desperate  
Lupin grinned. "Sorry, it wasn't." He chuckled a little at her desperate expression.  
Lily groaned. "Why did I do this? Breaking so many school rules AND agreeing to go on a date with Potter. Was I drunk on Butterbeer or something?"  
"Come on” Lupin smiled. “It was fun."  
"Yea, that's true.” Lily huffed back. “But why Potter?" she sighed "But… Enough about me, how are you? You and Sirius looked close yesterday."  
"You know that James likes you, he'd do anything to go on a date with you." When Lily mentioned Sirius, he turned away from her and grabbed some breakfast while his face went a little stoic. "There's nothing between us" he muttered.  
  
Lily looked at him "Remus, I know you well enough to see that there is something wrong. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
Lupin stabbed a sausage with his fork "Nothing's wrong" he stubbornly told her.  
"Remus..." Lily looked serious "First you're here alone… and normally you're always with your friends. Second when I said Sirius' name, your expression changed and third, you're in denial. So are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to use a curse you until you tell me? We both know I'm better at using attacking spells then you are."  
Lupin sighed at Lily's reply and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine." He glanced at her before he looked away quickly. "Sirius made it perfectly clear last night nothing is going on, or will ever happen."  
A sad look appeared on Lily’s face. "Oh Remus, I'm so sorry to hear that. You know, you'd be the perfect boyfriend and Sirius is a Dork for not seeing that." Compassionately she closed her arms around Remus to give him a supporting hug.  
Lupin smiled gratefully at lily, hugging her back. "Thanks Lily."

James walked into the great hall. Last night had been great, only the ending had been a little awkward. Moony and Padfoot really had to sort this out. Worried he looked at Sirius who was walking beside him. "Did you really mean it... what you said yesterday?"  
Sirius sighed miserably and looked away. "I...I don't know. I really like Moony, but I don't know if it's the same thing for him, and I don't want to mess this up because he's my best friend and he's important. And then you guys had to push it and I got so uncertain and...well I simply don't know, okay?" He rambled.  
James opened his mouth in unbelieving that Sirius could be so stupid. "You idiot. Of course he likes you, are you blind or something?" His face became sad. "And then you had to reject him... You two have to talk, right now" he laughed. "This is one big mista...ke... oh..."  
Sirius huffed disbelievingly but looked at James when he trailed of. He did this mostly when he suddenly saw Lily, and true enough there she was. But Sirius understood why he reacted like this for once. Remus and Lily were locked in a tight hug and looked entirely too close. He coughed, looking even more miserable. "What were you saying about a mistake?"  
James swallowed away the sudden burn in his throat. "Well, maybe there was a good reason for their closeness mate." Then he took Sirius' hand to continue their walk to the table of Gryffindor. It was like he tried to convince himself that there was nothing between Remus and Lily, but they looked really thick with each other.  
Sirius pulled his hand out of James' shaking his head. "Don't bother, I'm not hungry anymore. I'm just...going already." He turned around to leave again.  
"Wait." James sighed. Sirius looked rubbish and then there was Moony all hugging with Lily, like nothing was going on. "Wait... just... I'm coming with you" he said and he followed Sirius outside of the Great Hall.

When Lily and Remus pulled apart, he noticed James and Sirius leave the Great Hall. He frowned. "They just got here, why are they leaving again?" Then he shook his head. "Nevermind. They can do whatever they want to." He was sure they left because Sirius couldn't stand it anymore to look at him, a filthy werewolf.

When Lily saw Remus' pained face she turned around, just in time to see Sirius and James leave the great hall. It hurt her to see her friend like that. "It's time to go to our class. You know what? Come sit with me and my friends. They won't mind, they're begging me for ages to introduce them to you." Lily thought and made an not easy decision "Or if you want we can skip class. We only have Divination until noon. She won't know we’re gone. We can go for a walk if you want." She smiled, trying to sound brave. Sneaking out at night was bad. Skipping class was worse. However if it made Remus feel better she would do it. Only for this time. She made a mental note to go and talk with James about what was going on.  
Remus smiled gratefully at his friend. "Thanks Lily." He never skipped class, he actually always pushed his friends not to skip class as well, but this time he couldn't bring himself to go. "I'd like to take a walk with you."  
Lily was a bit nervous, that this was becoming so real. "OK, skipping. I never skipped before. Where do you want to go? Forbidden forest? Quiddich stadium, oh, maybe not. I would say Hogsmeade but I have no idea how to get there if the gates are closed…"  
When Remus saw how nervous Lily was, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I understand."  
Lily felt bad about this. Not about the skipping but about maybe not skipping because she was to nervous. Remus really needed a distraction and it would be his first time skipping too. She knew he had never skipped before, sometimes he came too late in class but he always came. "Let’s go" she said with some sort of bravery in her voice "What do you want to do?"  
When Lily replied, she sounded more sure of herself. Remus removed his hand from her shoulder, nodding at her. "Alright. We can just go outside for now, we'll see what we feel like doing." He stood up, holding out his hand for Lily to help her up.  
She smiled at him and took his hand "Let's go!"

James sat in Divination class with Sirius next to him. Sirius really had to talk with Moony, but when he looked around, he didn't seen him in class. "Any clue were Remus is? I haven't seen him since this morning."  
Sirius sighed, looking into his teacup sadly. "How the hell should I know, I've been with you the whole day. If you really want to know, check the map."  
James looked at Sirius in panic. "I don't have the map, I thought you had him."

Peter woke up way too late for breakfast and noticed that the classes had already started. Luckily for him, his first class today was divination and the professor never minded if you were late or not. So he ran as fast as he could to the tower and sneaked in. He went to the table of Sirius and James and heard the two of them talking to each other, but what else was knew? "Hey guys, don't say you've lost the map. "  
He laughed a bit unsure, he always tried to make a joke, but it looked like he wasn't good at it at all. So he put on a more serious face. "It was just a little joke, I have it." he said, took it out of his shoulder bag and gave it to James.  
James closed his eyes and sighed. "Funny Wormtail, I almost thought we lost it. Let's see where Moony is." He moved the map under the table and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" When the map opened he started to search for his friend... that was on the school grounds with Lily. Why was he on the school grounds with Lily? An empty feeling settled into his stomach . "I've found him guys."  
Sirius looked at the map with wide eyes "Moony never skips class if we don't abduct him." He whispered. "Indeed Padfoot." James nodded. "He's there with Lily... Look..." he said when he shoved the map in Sirius' hands.  
"Well, what were you saying earlier about Moony and me, James?" Sirius laughed humourless and gave the map back to James, who put it with defeat on his face in his bag.  
"Both Moony and Lily wouldn't be skipping a class if it wasn't for something serious." Peter said and looked from the one to the other, not really knowing what to do or say. "Should we go to them? It's a small change this class will get a bit interesting..."  
"Just leave them alone. We wouldn't want to interrupt them..." Sirius said looking at Peter with a kicked- puppy look. "They were hugging this morning at breakfast."  
With a sad sigh, James looked at Sirius. "You are right Padfoot. Why would they want to have us there?"  
"Hey guys, a hug doesn't mean anything. I know you guys are hurt and jealous, but shouldn't you just hear them out?" he said and looked to both Sirius and James. "Mostly you guys are reckless, brave and courageous, now I'll only see cowards..." he said and looked serious to one another. Peter didn't understand why James and Sirius didn't fought for what they wanted, like they normally did. “If you really want something, you've got to fight for it."

“What can we do Peter” Sirius said with hurt in his voice. “James doesn't want to hurt Lily, and I don't want to hurt Remus. They're obviously enjoying each other’s company more as ours..."  
"They like as much each other’s company as you like mine and James, Sirius.” Peter answered. “They're good friends and perhaps that hug didn't mean anything." he said and looked to Sirius. Peter took a short time to think about what they could do to fight for the ones they loved. "You can at least talk to them, ask them about their relationship if it's more than friendship or not. Show them how much you care, give them love letters or presents or something." Peter didn't have any experience with being in love, but he thought that was what people would do to gain the love of another.  
Sirius snorted and patted him on the back "Yeah, I'll write him a serenade and sing it from under the tower."  
Their class continued in an uncomfortable atmosphere and when it was finally noon, Sirius and James didn't really want to go to the great hall. The only reason that they were going, was because Peter made them. Against their will, they entered the hall, but Lupin and Lily weren't there yet.  
Peter wouldn't allow his friends to become social cowards, so he made both his friends go to the great hall. He hoped Moony and Lily would be there, but once they entered, he saw that they weren't there yet. "Promise me to not go into a fight with them." he said. Peter really hoped it wouldn't become a big scene.  
Sirius dropped down at the table, serving himself some pumpkin juice, not looking up, in case Lily and Remus would enter.

Lily and Remus walked back into the school together, going to the Great Hall for lunch. They were walking next to each other in a comfortable silence, having talked a lot while skipping. When they entered the Hall, Remus saw his friends already sitting at the table. Biting his lip, he decided to go sit down a bit further at the table. "Let's go," he mumbled to Lily while he walked past his friends, sitting down a bit away from them.  
  
"That's it." James raged at Peter. "Now you see for yourself that he doesn't want to hang out with us."  
Peter noticed Moony and Lily coming in the great hall and he frowned his eyebrows when the two of them walked by them and took a place a bit further. Then he heard the words of James. "Since when do you give up so easily? Do you want him to win? Isn't Lily worth fighting for?" he asked.  
Sirius said nothing but looked the other way so that the others didn't see his face fall even more.

Lily saw with pain in her heart how Remus decided to sit away from his friends. This had to end, a plan was forming itself in her mind. "Now that I think about it I have to talk with James, about our maybe date." She stood up "I hope you don't mind."  
Remus was a little disappointed that Lily didn't sit with him. "Oh, okay. I'll see you later then?" He soberly looked at the food in front of him, his appetite suddenly gone. He didn't want to sit alone, but he also couldn't face Sirius, now knowing how his friend really thought of him. He stood up. "I still need to grab my books, I'll see you in class" and left the Great Hall.  
"Bye" she said and waved while he left the Great Hall. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. This was the moment. She walked over to James, Sirius and Peter. "Ehm, sorry to interrupt... James, I eh... need to talk to you, about our... maybe date. Do you mind coming with me?" She paused for a second "Please?"

James looked up when Lily approached him. How did she dare? Why doing this to him, to Sirius? "Yes I do actually." He said. "Don't you have to be with your boyfriend? You two are ignoring us the whole time. Just do what you like... hugging and kissing with Remus." He sighed and looked at her. "Do you even like me? Or did you say yes because you pitied me?"  
Peter looked to the ceiling when he heard the answer of James. He just asked him to not go into a fight and to fight for her love, not push her even more away, like he just did. Was he all of the sudden the smartest of the gang? He wanted to apologize in James' place to Lily, but he kept quiet.  
Lily looked uncomfortable, what was he talking about? Remus and she dating? Then all the pieces fell into place. He thought that she and Remus were dating. However, she needed to talk to him and not here where everyone could see them, especially not Sirius. "James, I'm an independent woman. I do what I want. And I didn't say yes. I said maybe, if we won the next time. But that's not important, I have to talk to you. So can you please come with me, it's important. I beg you, please." The last sentence was almost a whisper. She looked down and bit her lip.  
James looked at his meal and sighed. "Ok, if I really have to." 

Lily walked outside the Great Hall, hoping that James would follow her. Once outside the Great Hall she decided to go to the school grounds, it was quieter there. When she felt the fresh air in her face she closed her eyes and turned her head to the sky. Breading in and out, this wasn't going to be easy.  
"This isn't really easy. I don't know where I have to begin..." she whispered  
I know where to begin." James replied. "You and Lupin love each other so you decide to date in secret."  
Lily's eyes flew open and she looked James in the eyes "We're not. We're not dating. We're just friends, he...he was troubled and I helped him."  
James looked up when Lily mentioned that she didn't date with Lupin. "You don't" he asked in unbelief? "But... Why would Lupin be troubled?"  
Lily rolled her eyes "Really? I saw it the moment he came to sit next to me at breakfast and I'm just a friend. You're one of his best friends and you don't even see it." Could guys really be that stupid? "He's in love and he's been turned down. Of course he's troubled"  
"No he isn't." James said. "I didn't think he would take it that way... Sirius just coward away from his feelings, he thought that Peter and I were to direct with asking them, so he didn't knew what to say."  
When Lily felt James arms around her she noticed that she was hugging him and let go as fast as she could. Her face red. "Ehm...Sorry...I shouldn't have done that." She looked down, biting her lip. "W-...We have to find a way to bring them together..." Her face still felt hot.  
James nodded, slightly disappointed that Lily ended the hug. "It's nothing." he said. "If we want to bring them back together, we'll probably have to talk with Lupin first... you know... because he's not as thick-headed as Sirius."  
Lily nodded "Yea, but how? Maybe Peter knows a way?" Lily was wondering why here face wouldn't turn to its normal colour.  
"Maybe he does" James said. "He's not as much involved in all this then the rest of us."

With Peter in their minds, James and Lily went back inside. When they entered the classroom, they ignored Sirius and Lupin, and went to a table on the other side of the classroom. Finally Peter stumbled inside. "Peter com sit with us." James whispered. Peter walked to them with questioning eyes. "Why are you two sitting here?" Before he started to talk, James looked behind him to see if Sirius and Lupin were still on their place. "We need you to help us to bring Sirius and Lupin back together."  
Peter took a seat next to James and thought for a short moment about a good plan to bring Sirius and Remus back together. "Maybe we can force them to talk to each other if the three of us disappear for while? We can use the cloak." said Peter, remembering that James still got the map.  
"Disappearing is a good idea. Ad what do you mean with cloak?" Lily looked at peter.  
Peter made a terrified gasp and looked at James. "Perhaps it's time to tell her something. Are you going to tell it to her or shall I?" he asked him and gave him a questioning look.  
Lily glared at James and Peter, she couldn't really follow what they were talking about. Cloak?  
"I will" James said. He swallowed, closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at Peter and sighed. "Peter, why did you mentioned the cloak. You know it's a secret... I don't want someone to take it away from me."  
"What are you guy's talking about?" Lily asked confused.  
"I did, 'cause I know Lily can be trusted with this. She's already a part of our group." Peter said and shrugged. He looked to Lily, but decided to not say anything more just yet.  
"Ok ok" James fuzzed when he turned back to Lily. "Do you promise not to tell this to anyone?"  
"Are you really giving me the 'don't promise to tell anyone"-crap?" Lily whispered. "but if you find it so important, no. I think. How can you expect of me to promise something if I have no idea what it is?"  
"Because it's a family secret" James groaned.  
Lily was surprised, she hadn't expect him to groan at her. She shifted uncomfortable in her chair and sighted "Ok. I promise."  
"Ok... good." He whispered. "Look... My family is from a long and ancient line of wizards and witches. In the summer before I started at Hogwarts, my father gave me an invisibility cloak that is in our family for ages. He told me that he got it from his father when he started at Hogwarts and that he got it from his father and so on. He also told me that I have to give it to my first born child when he turns eleven, so no one can know about it. It's a family secret, ok... Peter, Remus and Sirius know, but they are my best friends, they are like family. Do you understand why this is important?" He smiled at Lily, hoping that she understood the importance of it and also because he didn't want to lose his only possession that he could use to sneak out of the castle without being caught.  
"Is that how you sneek out of the castle without anyone noticing?" Lily asked. She was shocked and surprised that they had been using an invisibility cloak for years. It's something no one would ever think about. It was so clever.  
A guilty smile appeared on James' face. "Yes we do, but that's not what we are going to do now. Peter, please explain what you want to do with it?"  
  
"Well, after class the three of us use the cloak to disappear. Knowing the two of them, they'll get worried if they can't find us for a very long time. We skip the next class and perhaps even dinner. Then they have to start talking to one another if they want to find us back." he said and looked to James and Lily, wondering what they thought of the plan.  
"Skip class? I already skipped class this morning, I can't skip it again." Lily whispered with a hint of panic in her voice.  
"I like your idea Peter." James stroked through his hair and looked at Lily. "If you really don't want to miss class, we can always go under the cloak, but it will be boring and we'll have to stand and hide the whole time."  
Lily sighted, they were right, if she was in there with the cloak on she would have to stand. Even if she was there the teacher wouldn't see her and still think that she wasn't in class. "Ok, let's not go to class. I have already read the next two chapters in our book so I already know the lesson. We can skip it, but it's the last time."  
"Then you can give us a private lesson." he said and chuckled for a moment.  
Lily raised an eyebrow "You skip, you learn it on your own. I'm not a teacher, and certainly not a private one."  
For a moment, Peter looked to Lily with a sad face, but then shrugged and putted his normal face back on. "I will" he said. Peter didn't mind to read a while instead of making fun. Not much later class became at its end. "Let's go" he said to them.

Remus had been a little hurt when Lily sat with James and Peter instead of with him. At the same time he was happy for James, he knew how much his friend loved being with her. When class ended, Remus packed his things and stood up to join Lily, but she had already disappeared with James and Peter. Only Sirius was left, but Remus didn't feel like joining him yet so he left the classroom alone. His search for his friends took him to the Great Hall, but he did not see them there either. Remus frowned. Where were they?  
He shuffled over to the tables, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table and looked once more at all the people sitting at the table, but couldn't find them. Sighing, he piled some food on his plate and started to eat it.

Sirius had spent the whole class with his head on his desk, drowning in self-pity, so he didn't immediately noticed that class was over. By the time he raised his head all his friends were gone. He huffed and packed his books, a bit disappointed that his other friends seemed to have started avoiding him too.  
When he arrived in the great hall a little after Remus, he stood at the door for a while, hesitating. He knew Remus would probably not appreciate it if he'd go and sit with him, so in the end he sighed again and sat down with a bunch of girls a bit further along the table. They all seemed to be very pleased he did so, but he didn't manage to concentrate on their conversation, glancing at Remus from the corner of his eyes, and wondering where the others were.

When Remus had finished his dinner, he stood up again and started walking to his next class. He'd be early, but it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to. Arriving at the Astronomy classroom, he waited for the rest to arrive and class to start. But when class started, there was still no sign of James, Peter and Lily. Remus grew a little worried. It wasn't like Lily to skip, and James and Peter would always tell them if they were up to something. Just what was going on?  
  
Sirius also walked back in just before the class started, and dropped down in the back. James and Peter were still gone and he stared at the back of Remus' head, wondering if his friend knew what the hell was going on. He hated Astronomy, it was after dinner and it was always late in the evening so that they could take a good look at the stars. It was a waste of time, he would rather run around at the school grounds with James, Peter and… Lupin. But that was not possible… was it?

When class ended, Remus grabbed his things and slowly left. He was thinking about earlier that day. He hadn't seen James and Peter do anything suspicious, and Lily was being herself as well. He knew that they were together at least, their little get-together at class earlier showed it. But what was it?  
This time, Sirius was ready. He walked after Remus and catched up with him in the hallway. He grabbed his arm. "Remus, what is going on?"  
Remus turned around as Sirius grabbed his arm, trying not to pull away. He shook his head at Sirius' question. "I don't know, they just disappeared." He looked at Sirius questioningly. "Didn't James mention anything to you?"  
Sirius looked at him, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. He wasn't ready to lose his friend. "No, He just left with Lily at breakfast. I know you are avoiding me, but I swear I'm not in on anything! I don't know what's up with any of you anymore!"  
Remus' heart clenched at Sirius' hurt look. He couldn't look at it anymore without feeling in pain himself, so he looked away. "It's like we're falling apart...." he whispered. He hated this, he never wanted them to split up. He loved his friends, he'd die for them, and to watch it all fade, to be a part of the reason why tore him apart.  
Sirius nodded. "I don't want this." If there was one think he was sure of, it was this. Their friendship wouldn't die because of this...  
Remus froze at those words, then shook himself loose. "Fine." He kept his face hidden from Sirius' view, as they were swimming with tears. He couldn't take much more, the man he loved kept pushing him away. If things kept going like this, he'd break. Without another word, Remus just took off down the hallway, leaving Sirius behind.  
Sirius stared at Remus walking away, and at his empty hand. "But, what-" he stammered, not knowing what he did wrong, just that Remus looked even worse than before.

From under the cloak James looked confused at Lily and Peter. "Just what?" he whispered when Remus ran away from Sirius.   
"Damn, that was so close" Lily replied. "How stupid are they?" she asked with a small voice. "They really have a miscommunication."  
"Pretty stupid, like always." Peter confirmed.


End file.
